Grim
by CyberWolf777
Summary: James De-santa was a young man at the age of 20 and was a pety Thief and committed horrible crimes even though he has loving parents and a amazing life but when the Joker came to his house... Well you will have to read it if you want to find out
1. Chapter 1

**My name is James De-santa but now most people know me as " Grim " and this my story this is how I became...A monster...A villain...A freak and it's all his fault**

 **( 5 day's ago)**

 **( I was a young man at the age of 20 who grew up in the worst city in the world...Gotham...my mother and father are talented scientist who worked for Wayne had there very own secret lab underground where they have been working and a top secret chemical for the army...A potion that has the ability to turn a normal person into a super soldier who has the ability of super strength, claws that are sharp as knifes, super intelligence, being able to be faster than a speeding bullet, amazing agility and many more things how ever I had no interest in that stuff why because my parents kicked me out when they found out that that I was commuting bad things such as getting into bar fights, stealing, robbing and so on but hay can you blame me I was just a kid having fun and yet again I was I. Trouble I was in the living room with my parents they were giving me a death glare and there was a police man in the house as well who was also giving me a death glare as well then he pulled out my ski mask witch had a drawing of a skull on it I was using to rob a liquor store until as always Gotham's dark Knight caught again as always and as always he turned me into the police and then the police started to talk as he placed the mask on the coffee table**

 **Police: let me ask you something son...Do you think this is some kind of joke... Hmm?...Do you think it's cool to act like this no it's not don't you understand that this kind of life Leeds to nothing but pain and saddens**

 **James: saddnes?... SADDNES?...Officer look at me ok I'm homeless and I'm starving and you know why( points at mom and dad) because these two assholes kicked me out of the house**

 **Dad: we kicked you out because you are a criminal and you were stealing from everyone... Even from us don't you understand if you keep this up you become a psychopath...Just lime the Joker**

 **Mom: Jimmy please we love you and we always will but please you have to stop doing this**

 **James: first of all don't call me Jimmy my name is James and second of all this town if full of psychos who failed in life so what makes you think I'm different from everyone else**

 **( My dad was about to say something but he got cut off when he herd the police man wince in pain so we looked at him to see what was the problem we noticed that there was a small dart on his neck that had a smile face then all of a sudden the police started to laugh at first it was a small laugh but then it started to become louder and louder then his started to become I giant grin with yellow teeth and red lips and he kept it until he died from laughter )**

 **? : You know that's the thing about the cops I don't like they just don't have a great sense of humour the only way I can ever make them laugh is some good old fashioned toxin**

 **( We then turned around and our faces turned pale white of fear because there was standing the most dangerous criminal of Gotham the Terror of Terror the clown Prince of genocide...The Joker)**

 **Joker: no no please don't stop cause of me but hey( looks at James and puts a hand around his shoulder) trust me kid I know how you feel parents are the worst they never let you do anything you want.**

 **( James then pushed him away and gave him a death glare)**

 **James: what the hell you want clown and why are you here?**

 **Joker: oooh temper temper if I were you I would watch the toung of yours you just might loose it( looks at James dad) as for why I have come here I needed to speak with Dr. Nerd over here...See I heard that you are working on some special potion that can turn anyone into a super soldier is that right**

 **Dad:... Yes?**

 **Joker: well that's good to here cuase it just so happens that I'm planning a big surprise for Gotham and for my best friend bats but I need your help with it so what do you say doc how about you, me, the wife and...The brat go out and started making some super juice hhmm?**

 **Dad: no way your an insane psycho there no way in hell I'm going to help you**

 **Mom: same here**

 **Joker: ok then let's try this again ( without warning he pulled out a gun and shot me on my shoulder and I collapsed and started to wince in pain from the bullet my parents were shocked and scared they wanted to help me but Joker then poured a gun at them) nah ah ah no helping now let's think this thru you help me and I let you all live but say no to me again ( points the gun back at James head) and the kid brains go boom...So?**

 **( James parents had no choice it was eather Gotham...Or...There only son so they did what they had to do)**

 **Dad: ok Joker you win IL take you there**

 **Joker: good man now see isn't it better when we all get along well then let's go pick up your boy and let's go**

 **( Dad then picks me up and carried me to the car outside the Joker was in the passenger seat dad was driving to his work place the ACE CHEMICAL'S And me and mom were in the back seat I was resting my head on her lap as she was kept her hands on the wound and keeps me from bleeding out then she looked at my wrist and saw I had a bracelet on my hand then she remembered that cop told her and her husband that barman put there son in house arrest and they this bracelet is a tracking device which means where James goes batman will know.**

 **( Meanwhile in the bat cave Bruce was looking through the monitors and cameras seeing if anything was happening so far not much but then he hears louder beeping sound he saw that the tracking bracelet that her put on James De-santa was going crazy but what James didn't know was that the bracelet had a microphone in it as Bruce turn in on he listened to the voice he heard it was James, his parents and...The Joker he then quickly set off to find them and Fast)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) before i begin the next chapter i would like to say Please leave a review cuase the last one... Well i have no Idea what you all think of my last chapter so just keep it simple like" do you like it?...Yes or no...In that sort of way ... Enjoy this chapter.

( We were almost at the Ace chemicals and my mom was able to find a first aid kit under the bed she bandaged my wound after removing the bullet then joker Looked back at me and mom and was smiling)

Joker: ( with a moking voice) aawww how you doing there kiddo feeling much better now?

James: ( with a death glare at joker) I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it up you clown ass you worthless fuck

Joker: oooooohhhhhh so there the tough guy i know but still you should watch that attitude of yours ( turns back and sees the ace chemicals plant and also his thugs as well) we're here kids

( The car then stopped and we exited with joker still pointing his gun at my dad's head i then noticed that the Joker thugs were three in total and they were dressed as the three Stooges... Somehow that doesn't surprise me me.)

( Meanwhile at the top of of Ace chemicals Batman was starreing down on use with out is knowing it)

Batman:( thru the ear peace in his mask) Alfred i found Joker and the hostages'they are the De-santa family they are in the ace chemicals

Alfred: do be careful sir there is no telling what joker is planning especially with these people on the security footage i see there are only three thugs with him but be warned they are highly arms to the teeth and they are keeping an eye out for you

( He then entered the building thru the vents of the ceiling and followed us as he was following he overheard our conversation joker kept mentioning something about a powerful chemical potion which was not a good thing for batman to hear if Joker dose gets his hands on it there's no telling what might happen he then used his night vision to scan us )

Batman: Hmm..Three thugs arms to the teeth not to mention Joker as well ( looks at the hostage's) the parents are ok but there some has a bullet shot on his left shoulder got the shot one hour ago the bullet went through but no bone damage i have to save them before joker gets that potion and kills them

( James POV)

( We were standing on top of a bridge inside of the chemical plant and under us there were giant canisters foiled with that potion it was pure black like oil and there must have been 900 gallon's of that stuff we then entered the office that my dad was working in inside he kept the only key to the vault were small beakers of the potion are kept he took the key and was about to take him there but Joker stopped him)

Joker: nah ah ah ah not so fast there Dr. Dork i don't trust you so I'm coming with you and so is your wife as well as for the kid he will stay here my boys will give him company ( looks at his thugs) ok boy's listen up you stay here and keep an eye out if Batman shows up kill the kid got that?

Thugs: yes sir

( They then leave the room and now it was just me and the thugs who were keeping there guns pointed at me one wrong move and IL be dead for sure)

Thug 1: ok kid you heard what the boss said while he is off with you parents you have to go listen to is if you try anything will blast you to peace's

Thug 2: yeah you don stand a chance against us

( Then all of a sudden i thought of an idea if i use a play on words i could trick them to drop there guns and fight me with there fist but i have to be very careful if i piss them off too much they might just kill me)

James: yeah...Your Rigth i can'tbeat you guys but I'm still not scared of you thou ( they gave me a puzzle look) see here the thing you guys are scary but only because you have those guns you can easily kill me just like that but if you were real men you would kill me with you bare hands but lats face it you can't

Thug 3: yeah we can

James: then what's stopping you

( The thugs looked at each other then back at me then back at them and smiled so they dropped there guns and started to crack there knuckles i was ready for a fight but before any fighting could even begin batman fell on top of two of the thugs knocking them out and the third one tried to pull a pistol out but batman knocked it off his hand and send it flying and landed on my feet i then Looked at Batman and he did an amazing job off taking out the thugs)

James: Thanks for saving me but you sure did take your sweet time you know but still thank you

Batman: where is Joker and what is he after?

James: he brought us here to give him that super potion it's the one my dad has been working his whole life it has the ability to make any one into a super soldier but i don't know where they are ( looks at the computer) that computer does have a link to all the cameras here but there is a code so it might take a while.

( Batman started to look at the security system of every camera in the Ace chemicals for now he could not find anything but eventually he did they are they are in the 57th floor of the building room 274 )

Batman: ok i found your parents and the Joker they are in the 57 floor room 274 now listen you have to get out of here and call the cops they will secure the- ( BANG BANG BANG)

( He was cut off when he herd gunfire he turn around and saw the thugs were shot in the head as there brains were splaterd everywhere and blood was all over the Flore and saw who shot them...It was James)

James: sorry batman but your just gonna send them back to Arkham and they will just come back and so will the Joker it will never end ...That's why I'm gonna do what you can't...I'm gonna kill the Joker ( i shot the security panal and the whole room started to look down but i got out just in time but batman was locked in but not for long i had to get to Joker Before Batman got out i then headed off)


End file.
